Run Logan Run
by Modern-Insomniac1138
Summary: Logan's never ending thoughts. One Shot. Slight LoVe. A little VD. Please R


Title: Run Logan Run

Author: SWChick57

Pairing/Character: Logan, slight LoVe, a little V/D

Word Count: 755

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Logan's never ending thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, Rob Thomas does. Though I wish I owned Logan… Oh well.

"Bitch," I mumble to myself as I wipe off the vodka that I have seemed to spill on my shirt. Hey what can you say? I like this shirt.

Once, I find my shirt is suitable for my standards, I continue my drinking binge. I have decided to have a "Logan's Night" at my house. I'm just here sitting in my room with all the alcohol I could ever want. I mean what else is there to do? Read a book, do my homework, or the million-dollar choice, spending time with the people I love.

The people I love. Where are they? I mean I don't see them. Where's my mom? She's probably hanging out with the dead celebrities.

Where's Lilly? Is she resting in peace, or is she watching me right now? I don't think she would like what I'm doing to myself. I'm self-destructing. That's all I want to do now. I've got a "death wish" as little Veronica Mars likes to put it.

What does she know anyway? She doesn't really care about me. What a stupid bitch! How could she do this to me? Whatever, I shouldn't care anymore. She's got her own life, and I've got mine. Her and Duncan belong together. They were made for each other. I mean they are both assholes. Perfect couple. I just see them now, King and Queen of the Prom.

Why can't she just let me be? She just likes to bud her little nose in everyone's business. That's the difference between her and me. She finds trouble, and trouble finds me. It's the classic story, right? Well our relationship wasn't exactly Romeo & Juliet, you know?

Even through everything's that happened, I think I still love her.

How sick can I possibly be? I mean she accused me of drugging and raping her, she accused me of killing Lilly, and she broke up me. Wow, she's a keeper. She claims she cares about me, but yet she hurts me worse than anyone could have. Ha, that's love, right?

I laugh as I take another swig of vodka from my 2nd bottle. I'm going to have a major hangover tomorrow morning. Who cares anyway? I've got no one. I'm practically an orphan. Oh, when will Daddy Warbucks come to take me away? He said he wanted a boy, so why doesn't he just dump Annie and adopt me?

Yeah, I'm seriously drunk.

Maybe I should stop drinking? Nah, why should I? I've got nothing to live for.

Do you want to know what scares me? You know what scares me to death? That one day I'll become my father.

No, not father, he's Aaron to me. I haven't seen him since the trial, and personally I never want to see that bastard ever again.

He killed the love of my life. He tried to kill my ex- girlfriend and her father. He ruined everyone's life. He is the reason why my mom jumped off a bridge. Well I hope he was.

Yeah, gum drops and lollipops. That's my life.

I mean I still got Trina. Oh God, I still have Trina. She's practically making a circus out of everything. I mean movies, interviews, and sob stories. Wow, she knows how to be discrete.

She wasn't even there. She just loves the media attention

Hmm…who do I still have? Oh, Dick and Beaver. My best buds. At least they were there for me. Duncan was never there.

I guess I shouldn't blame him though. I mean it happens when your father kills your best friend's sister. I guess I can't blame him, but he should have at least shown a little concern for me. I mean I was accused of murder.

Yeah, the storm has begun. I am the eye of the storm. I hurt everyone I come to contact with.

I drop my empty bottle of vodka to the floor as something catches my eye. A tabloid. Hmm…the perfect source for lies and gossip.

One of the maids must have left this here. I see the cover… it's a picture of me. It's an old picture of me in court. I read the headline.

"Run Logan Run".

I guess that's not a bad idea.

The End

Author's Note: I added some changes to the story due to some alerts I received. Thanks for actually taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it. Also, thank you for the constructive criticism. I am not too bummed since this was my first fanfic ever. Also special thanks to ANiME-AsIaN-ChiCK69 for being my Pinay hero, lol. Shout out to xobviously and Victoria to Worthing for the helpful hints. I thank you dearly.

3 Ally


End file.
